Oh Shiz, It's April Fool's Day
by ummxitsxgreengirl16
Summary: It's April Fool's day at Shiz, meaning an an endless number of pranks :D Chapter revised.


Happy April Fool's Day everyone. This is Greengirl16 and her friend Kelsey on their joined account. She thought of the plot of this fanfic and told me to write it so we made a joined account. We have nothing else to report so on with the story! Enjoy! -Kelsey and Stephanie

I apologize for any errors because *ahem* my spelling and errors cop (Kelsey) wasn't on to check the final copy, so I am assuming errors did slip through the spell check...

* * *

It was April 1st and the entire campus at Shiz University was buzzing with excitement. Shen Shen was pointing a laughing at Pfanne, who she had just pushed into Suicide Canal. Pfanne was still crying about her ruined manicure, which only made Shen Shen laugh harder.

Elphaba snorted sarcastically at the two and all the other groups she saw playing pranks on each other. It was times like these she was thankful she didn't have friends… well she did have one. Her name was Galinda Upland…of the Upper Uplands. She was popular and way too frilly. She had a handsome boyfriend, Fiyero Tiggular, who just happened to be the 'scandalacious' prince from the Vinkus. They were perfect together and were always the people to be associated with and always talked about. Honestly, Elphaba didn't know why they were friends with her. Why they would want to hang out with the number one most hated person at Shiz was beyond her knowledge.

"Elphieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A peppy, petite blonde squealed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Yes Galinda?"

"I have been looking for you everywhere! Where in Oz have you been?!"

"The Library."

"Oh oops… I forgot to check that place. Ewww, why were you in there anyways?"

"Unlike you I study."

Galinda gasped, "That is actually why I came to find you!"

Elphaba looked puzzled.

"I need you to tutor me in sorcery."

Elphaba burst into a fit of laughter.

Galinda glowered at her.

Elphaba stopped, "Wait. You were serious?"

"Yes! Momsie and Popsicle said I cannot buy this one beautiful I saw until I am passing that class."

"Aww Miss Galinda didn't get what she wanted," Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"So you are actually going to study?"

"Yes," Galinda threw up her hands dramatically.

"We will see about that," Elphaba snorted.

"Hey! I heard that," Galinda snapped.

Elphaba just rolled her eyes and led the way back to their dorm. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. To Elphaba's surprise there was a new dress lying across Galinda's bed, sitting next to about 50 other shopping bags. "Hey I thought your parents said you couldn't-" Elphaba stepped through the door and a bucket of water was dumped on her head.

Galinda burst into a hysteria of laughter behind her.

Elphaba turned around, drenched with water, clenching her jaw. "Miss Galinda I am going to kill you!"

Galinda squealed and ran off still laughing.

Elphaba watched her run and then slammed the dorm room shut and locked it. Great now she needed to devise a plan to get back at Galinda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda ducked into the near-by café to hide. She spotted Nessa and Boq sitting at a table, probably on a date, but Boq didn't look so thrilled to be there. Neither of them were talking. She walked over to their table, pulled up a chair and sat down. "I hope I am not intruding on anything," Galinda said, trying to be polite.

Nessa looked like she was about to kill her, "No, not at all," she said, her jaw clenched tight.

"You're welcome to sit with us whenever you please," Boq chirped. He had perked up a lot since Galinda had sat down.

"Thank you Biq!"

"It's Boq."

"Right…I knew that," Galinda smiled sweetly.

Boq's cheeks turned a deep shade of red; Galinda batted her eyelashes, making him blush more. Nessa cleared her throat loudly, "So Miss Galinda what brings you here."

"I played a prank on Elphaba and she was angry and was chasing me so I decided to hide here."

"The Unnamed God does not approve of April Fool's Day."

"Nessa you got to have a little fun," Galinda said, as it was an obvious statement. Why were the Thropp sisters so serious? Just then, an idea sparked in Galinda's head. It would probably be the first and last idea she would ever have. She turned and looked at Biq again. She smiled; this was going to be too easy.

She dropped her fork, from the salad the waiter had just brought her. Boq practically dove on the ground and picked it up for her. "Here Galinda I didn't use my fork you can have it."

"Thank you Master _Boq."_

Boq blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush," Galinda said sweetly.

Boq's cheeks were now a deep shade of red.

"You are just too irresistible," Galinda squealed and then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Boq's eyes widened at first and then closed his eyes. Galinda pulled back too soon and Boq let out a contented, dreamy sigh.

Nessa fumed at the two. "Boq I am not feeling well. Take me back to my dorm room." Boq's eyes were glazed over. "BOQ!" She snapped, causing everyone in the café to turn their head and look. He was still not paying attention to her. She loathed Galinda. She picked up her water to 'accidentally' dump it on Galinda, but missed and it ended up pouring all over Boq.

He jumped up in astonishment, "Nessa! What did you do that for?!"

"Boq, it was an accident!"

Boq stormed off and Nessa wheeled after him.

As soon as they were out the door, Galinda burst into a fit of giggles. Boq was so gullible. She obviously loved Fiyero and he loved her and nothing was ever going to change that. They were perfect for each other.

Just then the bells on the door sounded. Galinda looked up and saw a furious looking green girl standing in the entrance.

"Miss Galinda Upland!" she shouted, "If I ever get my hands on you…!"

Galinda yelped and sprinted for the back exit.

Elphaba glowered. Damn she could run fast in heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda ran all the way to the courtyard before she decided it should be safe to stop. She realized Elphaba was not chasing her a while ago. She doubled checked the green girl was not behind her, and doing so caused her to collide with someone. She looked back ahead of her and squealed, "Fiyero!"

"Hey Galinda I was just looking for you actually."

"Oh my Oz Fiyero I played the most hilarious trick on Elphie earlier!"

Fiyero smiled and cut her off… "Galinda I have been thinking…"

"That's new."

Fiyero ignored her, "That we should start seeing other people. I realized that I have feelings for someone else. Sorry."

Galinda started laughing, "Good one Fiyero!"

Fiyero looked at her confused. (April Fool's Day was not celebrated in the Vinkus.) He gave her a strange look and then walked away. She took that quite well…

"Wait Fiyero?" Galinda called after him, but he was already gone.

Galinda sulked back to her dorm room. She curled up on her bed and tried to fall asleep. Soon she heard two people talking outside her door. She heard a click as the door unlocked. She heard footsteps walk down the hall and then Elphaba entered the room.

Elphaba was still mad at Galinda, but Fiyero had told her that he had broken up with Galinda so she decided to put of her revenge for later…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was now setting and the two girls sat in their beds talking again.

"and then he said he loved someone else," Galinda started to sob.

"Galinda it's going to be alright."

"But-but I love him Elphieeee."

"I know that, but things happen for a reason and maybe you'll be better off without him."

"How so?"

"You could work on bringing up your grades."

"Elphie, you and I both know that is a lost cause."

"True…"

"Oh and I am sorry for the prank this morning."

"It's alright, I forgive you, Galinda."

"Thanks. Your friendship means a lot to me Elphie."

The blonde got up, pulled back her covers, and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Elphie."

"Goodnight Galinda."

Elphaba waited until she heard Galinda's even breaths until she snuck out of her own bed. She started to chant a spell she had found in a old book she was reading in the library once. Galinda's make-up started to levitate and float towards her face started to smear all over. She had lipstick on her forehead, eyeliner designs on the sides of her cheeks, and purple and orange blush on. Elphaba snapped a picture and teleported it to the school's newspaper's office.

Elphaba cackled, "Happy April Fool's Day Galinda," she whispered and then climbed back into bed.

* * *

:D Reviews?


End file.
